


Devil's Night

by MckellarAislinn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MckellarAislinn/pseuds/MckellarAislinn
Summary: "I think I'm gonna go to the Halloween party as Spider-Man. Thoughts?""That's a one way ticket to Hell on earth, kid."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first Fanfic EVER and I'm really nervous about it but a friend told me to post it, so here we are!
> 
> Enoy!

It was the night before Halloween. Devils night. Peter and Ned were discussing costume ideas for the party in a few hours. While Peter was still having trouble choosing what to wear, Ned decided to be a storm trooper. The teen said bye to Peter and left to get ready.

Peter was slowly growing frustrated that he couldn't think of anything. He was Spider-Man for goodness sake! He could save lives every night but couldn't figure out a costume. Then it hit him. He was Spider-Man! Peter could wear his suit and no one would know. As long as he could convince Mr. Stark.

Peter ran out of his room in Mr. Stark's penthouse, nearly knocking over the famous billionaire.

"Mr. Stark! I finally figured out a costume!" the teen said exictedly.

"What would that be?" Mr. Stark asked with a chuckle.

"I think I'm gonna go to the Halloween party as Spider-Man. Thoughts?"

"That's a one way ticket to Hell on earth, kid."

Peter couldn't help but feel a little discouraged. Mr. Stark was right. He couldn't risk revealing his secret identity.

Tony noticed the smile fade from Peter's face. His heart sank. After everything that's happened, he couldn't stand seeing Peter sad. It brought too many memories from the past.

He clasped a hand down on the teens shoulder. Peter looked up and met his eyes.

"Two hours. You have two hours in the suit. But no showing off. Any indication of your powers and it will be gone. Permanently," Tony said. His tone changed to a serious one, and Peter could tell he wasn't messing around. He had one shot. He wasn't going to throw it away.

~

A few hours passed and Peter left really exicted. He met back up with Ned, who was wearing a make shift Storm Trooper costume. Ned's jaw dropped as he gazed at Peter's suit.

"Dude! You're wearing your Spider-Man suit?!" Ned said, shocked.

"Yeah man! Mr. Stark didn't like the idea at first, but he is letting me wear it for a few hours," Peter said.

"This is gonna be so awesome!"

The boys continued talking about the party and nerd things, walking as the sun set. Peter wondered what would happen once they got there. Would someone think think his suit looked too real? He started getting second thoughts and stopped walking.

"Hey, you good, dude?" Ned asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just nerves," Peter replied rather quickly. Ned didn't seem to push it futher, and they were silent until they got to the party.

Once they arrived, MJ was waiting outside for the boys. She complimented Peter's costume, not knowing his suit was the real deal. This brought some relief to Peter. Maybe everything would be okay.

Together they all entered the party. Not even ten seconds had passed and Flash was making over to Peter. He couldn't go anywhere without having the other teen wanting to pick on him.

Being the hero he was, he told his friends he would be right back, so they didn't have to deal with the bullshit.

Peter hoped Flash didn't have much to say. He only wanted to have a good time with his friends. Even that was a bit hard, considering how nervous he was with his suit and all.

"Hey, Penis Parker!" Flash called to him.

"What do you want Flash?" Peter asked, trying to bite back a groan. He hoped he didn't sound as annoyed as he felt.

"What's the matter? Sad your 'good buddy' Spider-Man couldn't make it? So you decide to dress up as him! You're such a liar. You lied about the internship, and knowing Spider-Man. You'll never be good enough to meet him," Flash taunted.

Peter knew it wasn't true, but he started to get angry. If only Flash knew the truth. That he was Spider-Man. He felt his hands involuntarily clench into fist by his sides. The young boy so desperately wanted to go out on Flash, but somehow resisted his urge.

Peter went to turn away, only to be stopped by the bully. Peter moved just in time to avoid Flash's fist. He felt Flash grab his wrist, trying to keep him still. Peter's spider senses went off as he tried to pull his wrist away, realizing his mistake.

Flash's hand hit the webshooter and web went flying across the room. Luckily, no one noticed but Flash. He let go of Peter and looked at him in disbelief.

'This isn't good. This is very, very, bad,' Peter thought. He started to panick. His breath was caught in his throat, and his head was going crazy. The only thing that brought him back to the present was Flash's voice.

"You're... You're-" Flash began.

"No! No I'm not!" Peter tried to protest.

"I just saw web come out of your wrist!"

Peter didn't know what to say. There was no way out of this. The one and only person Peter didn't want knowing now knew about him being Spider-Man. He blew it. How was he ever going to convince Flash it was fake?

Ned noticed some commotion and went over to his friend.

"Flash! Leave Peter alone, you asshole!" Ned said. He turned to Peter. "Hey man, you alright?"

"I gotta go," Peter said quietly.

"You sure? Look, don't let Flash get to you. He's not worth it."

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before Ned could say anything else, Peter took off. If he told his friend what really happened, he would freak out. Once Ned freaked out, Peter would freak out. He couldn't handle that right now.

At this point Peter would normally go find an empty rooftop and deal with his feelings alone, but he didn't want to be alone right now. What he really wanted was the comfort of Mr. Stark, telling him everything would be okay. But it was too good to be true. Tony said if there was any indication of Peter revealing his secret identity, the suit would be gone.

This made Peter even more sad. He slowly walked back to Tony's penthouse, dredding his fate. He hoped Mr. Stark was down in his lab so he could run straight to his room without having to talk, but this wasn't the case. The billionaire was sitting in the living room watching tv, almost like he was waiting for Peter.

Upon seeing him, immediate guilt crashed into Peter. Without a word, he ran over to the couch, hugging his mentor tightly. A small tear escaped his eye, and it was an understatement to say that Tony was shocked.

"Woah, Peter! What's wrong?" Tony asked, worried. He brought his hand up to Peter's head, brushing through his hair.

Peter's grip tightened as he let out a sob. He didn't mean to lose it on the older man, but he couldn't help it. His breathing was too quick to be healthy, and he realized his hands were going numb.

"I'm sorry. I'm- I'm so sorry Mr. Stark," Peter said between hiccups. He couldn't seem to get his breathing back under control.

Tony sat there confused. He reached out to grab the kids shoulders, making the teen look at him. He had no idea what happened, but Peter looked terrified.d

"It's okay, kid. What are you sorry for?" Tony asked. The shaking in Peter caught him off guard as Tony realized exactly what was happening to the kid. He wasn't the best at dealing with kids, much less teenagers, but he did the only thing he could think of, and pulled Peter into a hug.

"Take some deep breaths, kiddo." Tony guided Peter to slow his breathing, and after a few minutes, the shaking stopped. The young boy seemed to be a bit calmer, but a fear tears still fell down his face.

"I was being so careful! I really tried, Tony," Peter said. "I'm sorry."

Tony's grip tightened around him. Peter only ever used his first name if something was seriously wrong.

"Kid, it's okay. I won't be mad. Peter, please, tell me what's wrong," Tony said.

What could have possibly happened in the forty minutes that Peter was out? Had he gotten hurt on the way to the party? Did he get rejected by a girl? Oh god, did he? Instant dad mode kicked in as Tony tried to figure out what happened to the kid.

"Everything was fine until I got there. A-and the Flash came o-over and-" Peter's sobs returned full force.

"And he what, Peter?" Tony asked gently.

"And he hit my webshooters and I blew my cover!" It was almost impossible to understand the kid through his sobs.

Tony tensed up. He hated this. He didn't even know why Flash was close enough to Peter to do that anyway. He tried not to get mad at the kid in front of him. Flash on the other hand...

Peter must had noticed that Tony was tense.

"Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry. If you want to take the suit, you can have it. I don't blame you."

"Kid, it was an accident. I'll deal with Flash." Tony started running his fingers through Peter's dark curls again, hoping to calm the boy.

"I-I just ran. School i-is gonna be so h-hard tomorrow."

"Hey, it's alright, Peter."

The two stayed together on the couch until Peter was finally camled down enough. Tony tried all that he could to comfort the kid. After a few minutes, Peter finally spoke up.

"Why aren't you mad at me? You said you were going to take the suit," Peter asked.

"I... Peter, listen. I'm not going to get into how Flash got that close to you to begin with. You're really upset, and it wasn't your fault," Tony said. He really hoped the anger from Flash didn't make it's way into his voice.

Peter looked like he was going to say something else, but before he could, his mentor spoke up again.

"Now, why don't we stop talking about this and watch a movie," Tony said with a knowing smile.

The teen nodded as Tony set up a movie. They sat together on the couch for what felt like hours. Peter wouldn't have traded this part for anything. As he was falling asleep, the last thought in his mind was that maybe Tony was right. Maybe it would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Flash discovers Peter is Spider-Man, Tony has a plan to deal with Flash and protect the kids secret.

Tony woke up with the sun beaming on his face. The events from the night before were slowly coming back to him. Peter went out to a Halloween party only to come home forty minutes later, in tears.

From what Tony understood, Flash found out Peter was Spider-Man. How did he get close enough to even figure it out, Tony had no idea. But he was pissed. The billionaire had a plan to take care of Flash. However, he wasn't going to tell Peter. If he did, the poor kid would tell him not to worry about it.

The older man got pulled from his thoughts by a small grunt coming from his lap. He looked down to see sleeping Peter. His messy curls covered his forehead. Tony couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Peter looked like a little, happy, puppy.

Tony sat there in silence for a few minutes until Peter woke up. The young boy sat up with the most Peter-like look scattered across his face. He looked confused and as if he was slowly putting together pieces of the puzzle that happened last night. His face formed from a tired look to an oh shit kind of look in the blink of an eye. Tony couldn’t help but feel bad for the kid.

Peter opened his mouth, but got cut off by alarms from FRIDAY.

“Good morning boss. It is 7AM and it is currently 62 degrees in New York City,” FRIDAY said.

Peter groaned and moved to get up and ready for school, but Tony’s hand gripped his wrist. The teen looked back, shocked.

“Uh, Mr. Stark? What are you doing?” Peter asked.

“Do you seriously think I’m sending you to school after your night last night?” Tony asked.

Peter looked at the genius, confused. But deep down he knew he shouldn’t be going to school today. The stress and anxiety from last night was catching up with him again and he just needed a break.

The kid plopped back down on the couch, defeated. He hated this. What was even worse was that he had no control over the fact that Flash now knew. It’s not like he could press a delete button and the whole situation would be forgotten. The damage was done.

The two sat in silence for a bit until Peter’s stomach let out a huge rumble. His insanely fast metabolism was to blame for that. Ever since the spider bite he had to eat so much food. Tony looked over with a shit eating grin on his face. He was barely able to contain his chuckles.

“Oh, shut up!” Peter said as he threw a pillow at the other man.

“Hey, kid! Are you trying to pick a fight with Iron Man?” Tony asked, pretending to sound offended.

“I don’t know how much man there is, but sure.”

Mr. Stark sat there, stunned. Where did that come from?

Peter wasn’t able to contain his laughter at Tony’s face. His mouth was hanging open and he couldn’t say anything for the life of him. Suddenly, a pillow got shoved in Peter's face. The kid was still laughing, which was good. He needed it.

Tony pulled out his phone and ordered some food for the two. When the food got there, Peter got a plateful and sat down at the kitchen table. Tony made his regular morning coffee and joined him.

For the rest of the day, Tony and Peter watched a few movies and even played a bit of Mario Kart. Tony figured he would have to tell May at one point that he let the kid skip school, but before he could think about it further, his phone was going off in his pocket.

He reached for it, only to see May's number come up on the phone. Oh shit.

“Hey May! How's it going?” Tony asked with a bit of nervousness to his voice.

“Don't you how's it going me, Tony Stark. Would you care to explain why Peter wasn't at school today?” She asked, angrily.

Tony looked over at Peter. Luckily the kid was paying attention to his game and not Tony's phone call. He was contemplating to tell May what really happened or not. In the end, he figured she wouldn't settle for anything but the truth.

“Sorry May. This stupid kid last night at the party found out Peter was Spider-Man and Peter rushed here. He slept and ate and I kept him home today,” Tony tried to explain.

The end of the line went quiet.

“Oh. Is Peter okay?”

“Physically, yes.”

May let out a sigh. Tony could hear her emotions through the silence, and they were a mess.

“What are you going to do about Flash?” May asked.

“How did you know it was him?” Tony questioned.

“That kid has been picking on Peter for a while. It doesn't take a genius to know it was him.”

It was Tony's turn to sigh.

“I have a plan to take care of that.” Tony said.

“Tony…”

“What! I'm not going to exterminate the kid or anything.”

“Okay. I need to go back to work, please keep me in the loop.”

Tony finished saying goodbye to Peter’s aunt. Tonight was Halloween. Peter already had plans with Ned to hangout so Tony knew he could get done what he had to. He decided to tell Peter what he would do after he dealt with Flash. He didn't want the kid to worry more than he had to.

Around supper, Peter left Tony and his penthouse. Now it was time to set his plan into action. He no longer had the kid to worry about. Not that he didn't enjoy the kids company, but he needed to do this for him. For Peter.

“FRIDAY, clear my schedule and block all notifications unless it's an emergency,” Tony barked at her.

“Yes boss,” the AI responded.

Tony immediately went to the lab. Thankfully, a suit was already there waiting for him. He stepped into it and took off through New York City. 

The easy part was thinking of the plan. The hard part was putting it into action. First he had to find Flash. Then he had to keep his cool and not rip his head off.

Tony knew that Flash came from a wealthy family. It only took him a few minutes to get into the rich neighbourhood in Queens.

“FRIDAY, do a scan for Flash Thompson,” Tony said.

The match came back positive and Tony could see Flash on his interface. He appeared to be just leaving his house a few blocks away. Perfect. Tony flew a little closer, trying not to be seen by anyone. If the press found out Iron Man was going to interrogate a kid, they would have a field day.

Tony went and sat on a park bench, right where Flash was about to walk. He stared at the kid and the teen stared back, obviously shocked that Iron Man was right in front of him.

“Oh my god! Iron Man! This is the best day of my life!” Flash exclaimed.

“Yeah.. No it's not. Who the hell do you think you are talking to Peter the way you did?” Tony demanded. Peter didn't say Flash was bullying him before he hit the web shooters, but Tony knew better. 

“Oh shit…”

“Yeah, oh shit. Not that it’s any concern to you, but Peter is in fact my intern.”

“Mr. S-Stark, I am so sorry-”

“Nope, not done yet. At Stark Industries, I have many internships, but Peter is my top intern. So when I hear you giving him trouble, it really pisses me off.”

Flash looked down at his feet in shame. Tony had to hold back the smirk on his face. He didn’t normally like yelling at kids, but Flash has been a problem for too long.

“Well did you know that your top intern is also Spider-Man?” Flash asked like he thought that sounded cleaver. Tony however, didn’t find it so. His head snapped up and Flash winced back.

“If you must know, I was having Peter test Spider-Man’s web shooters for me. They are a new prototype I have been working on and I wanted someone to test them before a hero went out with them. Peter is not Spider-Man. Not that he isn’t fit to be him, but Peter is still a kid.”

That shut Flash right up. The teen looked like he wanted to melt into the ground and never return. This only satisfied Tony. Maybe Flash would stop picking on his kid from now on.

“Do you have anything you’d like to say for yourself?” Tony asked, somewhat bitterly. As much as he disliked the kid in front of him, he still should give Flash a chance to explain himself.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go this far. But once I started I couldn’t stop,” Flash said sheepishly.

“Look kid, I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. I’m going to give you one chance to make right by this. If I find out you don’t stop picking on Peter, this talk is going to look like nothing compared to what I can do. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

Tony was pleased with how the conversation went. He quickly flew into the air, back to his penthouse. Flash shouldn’t be bugging his kid anymore. The look on the teens face showed he knew what was going on. If it were anyone else, Tony probably would have ripped their head off. But this was a kid, and he was young and stupid. Hopefully he would change.

~

The next day Tony got a text from Peter.

Hey Mr. Stark, Flash just apologized to me. Did you do anything?

Tony let out a little chuckle. This kid was too smart for his own good. Of course he would assume Tony talked to the other teen.

He and I just had a friendly chat. He shouldn’t bug you anymore.

Peter’s reply almost came instantly.

You really didn’t have to do that, Mr. Stark.

Of course I didn’t. I wanted to.

Oh. Well, thanks. What did you say to him anyway?

I just told him you were an intern testing stuff for Spider-Man. He seemed to believe it and he shouldn’t think you’re Spider-Man anymore.

Thank you, Mr. Stark.

You're welcome, Mr. Parker. Now get to class.

Yes sir!

~

A few weeks went by, and Flash didn’t seem to be a problem anymore. He no longer threw hate at Peter for getting the right answer in class. He didn’t try to push him into lockers, and he sure as hell didn’t mention the internship. Peter thought he might possibly be a decent guy behind all the bullying. But all in all, school was calm and all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After forever I finally uploaded! I honestly had such a struggle with this chapter and getting back to school had been crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been inspired by an incorrect quote on Twitter which you can find [here](https://twitter.com/wrongirondad/status/1009298205316669440?s=19)!


End file.
